


Showdown

by HarleyJQuin



Series: End Of His Rope [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Stiles' temper boils over. He finally vents his rage in the direction of the True Alpha.





	Showdown

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Showdown [Traduccion]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442704) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)

> Thanks for reading my first ever fic/piece of writing. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This happened while I was writing another thing. This just wouldn't stop bugging me, demanding I write it.
> 
> Story based on characters created and owned by Jeff Davis and MTV. It’s their sandbox. I am just playing around making sandcastles out of plot holes.
> 
> See end notes for possible triggers.

“FUCK!”

Stiles finally reaches the end of his rope with Scott McCall. After one too many pack meetings where he is completely ignored. Ignored even though he is right. Every. Single. Time.

He finally lets loose with the smackdown that’s been building for several years now.

“You know what Scott. Do you really want to know why I will side with the Hales. Why I will side with them every single time?”

Dumbfounded Scott just nods.

“No matter what I need, no matter how much danger I am in, they are always there for me. Always willing to pick up the phone and help, always willing to come and rescue me. Always! No. Matter. What! They might sound exasperated, they might get frustrated, for sure, (but then who doesn’t get frustrated with me) but they will still drop everything if I need them.”

Stiles shakes his head and glances at Derek and Peter, both of whom are standing just behind him on either side of him looking defensive with their arms crossed. He then glances at Cora, she’s sitting on Derek's ratty old couch looking completely uninterested in the conversation going on around her, he knows though, he knows if he needs it she will be at his back in a heartbeat, as always.

Scott exclaims “But you're my best friend, my brother in all but blood, you are supposed to side with me!”

“You claim I am your best friend, that I am your brother, but let's be honest here. What sort of best friend is only there when it's convenient. What sort of best friend hangs up on a friend when they are begging you to come and save him, not even listening to the call because he is too busy having dinner with his girlfriend and her family. Sure, you turned up at the end once all the hard work had been done and scared off the Kanima but then you didn’t even make sure I was ok, you didn’t even make sure I got home ok.”

Scott looks at him offended. “You did get home ok. You were at school the next day.”

Stiles yells” No Scott!”

Derek interjects. “After I made sure Erica got home safely, I drove over to the Stilinski house to make sure Stiles was ok. I found him passed out in the jeep parked up in the driveway Still dressed in his freezing cold lacrosse gear. You should have checked on him or at least drove him home. I only left with Erica because I thought you would make sure he got home and into warm dry clothes before leaving him alone.”

Stiles explains “The only reason I was able to go to school the next day was because Derek carried me up to the bathroom, made me have a quick shower to warm up while he got me some hot soup and hot water bottles. Because by that point I was frozen after being in the pool for over two hours. He then sat and waited till my Dad came home before leaving so I wouldn't be alone in the house. It wouldn’t actually surprise me if I found out he ran extra patrols past our place that night just to make sure all was ok.”

Stiles looks back at Derek and sees him looking stoic but noticed his ears going a bit pink.

Scott just stubbornly glares at Derek while the rest of the pack looks on in shock at seeing Derek blush. Peter and Cora just smirk at Derek.

Stiles continues to lay in the smackdown. “What sort of best friend doesn’t even notice his so-called best friend getting kidnapped off the lacrosse field by Psycho Grandpa Bad Touch, doesn’t even notice that for the first time since we both got phones that your texts for help were not being read or even answered. Then to top off the shit show that is our friendship, what sort of best friend doesn’t even notice when his best friend is stinking of blood and radiating pain from several broken ribs and various other injuries from being tortured for over four hours. I mean seriously Scott, Creeper Wolf was freshly resurrected with dodgy senses and even he noticed that I stank of blood. He sent Derek off with Isaac to look for Erica and Boyd while he assured Derek he would get me home and make sure I was patched up.”

Peter coughed to get Scott's attention. “Do you know Scott, just how many stitches our darling boy needed to patch up all his lash marks from that night?”

Scott mulishly shook his head while muttering under his breath “Psycho creeper”

Stiles replies, ignoring Scotts muttering “It was well over 100 stitches. With no pain drain! Peter was not recovered enough to be able to do it at that point and I refused to let him call Derek to help as he and Isaac were out trying to find Erica and Boyd which I felt was more important.”

Scott asks “Well why didn’t you call me to help”

Stiles just laughs.

Peter looks at him drolly and just says “We tried, yet again you didn’t answer your phone, for either of our calls...”

Scott just juts his chin out stubbornly and replies “I didn’t even want this, this life.” He points at the three of them standing in front of him “It’s all your fault I am in this world at all.”

Stiles just shakes his head.

Derek pipes up “No Scott. The time to lay the blame on others is over. It was your choice to go with Stiles that night, it was your choice to hide from the Sheriff when he was calling out for you.”

Stiles interrupts “Annnnd before you blame Peter for biting you, we have argued this till I am blue in the face, it is still not his fault that he was feral due to the actions of the Argent family. Hell, even Chris recognises that the fault for Peter’s actions lay firmly at the feet of his sister and his father. You are the only one still trying to blame him for actions that were brought on by the actions of Kate, Gerard and their merry band of torturing thugs.”

Chris says “Gerard and Kate sent in hunters while Peter was in hospital adding wolfsbane to his IV medications to add to his lack of healing and push him further into a feral state.”

Before Scott can get started on yet another pointless argument Stiles just talks louder over the top of him.

“Let's be honest here Scott. You always go on and on about how bad it is being a werewolf, how being turned ruined your life, yet you sure as shit don’t seem to mind the popularity being a werewolf gained you, you wouldn’t have been Co-Captain of the lacrosse team at school as a human, and you also don’t seem to mind the fact that being turned cured your asthma, but oh no, it totally ruined your life.” Stiles says, voice dripping with scorn and sarcasm.

Stiles rolls his eyes so hard. “I know Melissa sure doesn’t mind the lack of constant medical bills. With your asthma being cured, she’s been able to go back to doing normal person hours instead of super mom hours. Hours that she was busting a gut to do since your deadbeat dad never paid enough in child support to pay for your meds.”

He continues, “So, to sum up. I am done with your shit. I am done being injured because you think being a weredouche ‘True Alpha’ means you know everything there is to know. You consistently ignore the advice from 3 people who were born wolves, who grew up in this life. You disregard my research because I am human, so what do I know.”

Stiles glances at the 3 Hales as if asking for permission. They all nod while still sniggering at the weredouche comment, so he continues “Well, considering my research comes from both the fairly sizeable Hale library (which I have earned permission from the three Hales to use), and contacts I have developed with other packs, covens, prides and even a couple of vampire kisses, contacts I have taken the time to foster with introductions from Peter, Derek and Cora, that research is pretty valuable. In fact, the consulting business I started with Peter and Derek's help is growing faster than we can keep up and we have had to take on more people to help out so we can keep up with demand.”

Scott is looking more and more furious as he talks so Stiles decides it’s time for that final blow.

Stiles stands up straight looking Scott in the eyes and with eyes glowing an ethereal green and his surprisingly deep voice dripping with power he states “Alpha McCall, it is the decision of the Nematon that you have failed this territory. You were given a very clear mandate when you were gifted with your ‘True Alpha’ spark by the Nematon and you have failed to meet your end of the agreement. The Nematon hereby strips you of your ‘True Alpha’ spark.”

Scott collapses as his red eyes fade back to a golden colour.

Stiles continues “You and your pack are required to either join the Hale Pack and follow the alpha without complaint or you must leave the territory. You all have one week to decide.”

Stiles then turns to the Hales, motioning Cora to join her brother and uncle in front of him. He raises a privacy bubble.

“The Nematon has asked me to choose the next Hale Alpha. An alpha that will again follow centuries of tradition and defend this region to the best of their packs ability. However, as Hales with recognised territory rights, I would like your opinion on the matter."

Cora and Peter are very quick to point at Derek who looks at them both in shock. Stiles expected this and just nodded, and with a subtle wiggle of his fingers he takes down the privacy bubble.

He asks “Derek Sebastian Hale, will you again take on the alpha spark and become the Hale Alpha, will you protect this land as generations of Hales have done before you?”

Derek bows and states formally “I accept this responsibility and vow to protect this land to the best of my ability.”

When he raises his head his eyes are glowing with that familiar deep alpha red. Peter and Cora are very quick to submit to Derek as their alpha with Stiles following very closely behind.

He looks to the former McCall pack and states “The Nematon has decided. You have a week to decide and either submit to me as your alpha or you leave Hale territory. When you submit we will have a discussion where I will explain the expectations of being part of the Hale pack. I don’t want anyone to decide now. Go home and think about it, come to me when you are ready.”

The rest of the pack slowly filter out of the loft, heading home to do some thinking.

Meanwhile, Derek turns back to Stiles just in time to see him start to slump down in exhaustion. He and Peter grab him and lead him over to the couch to rest.

Stiles whispers “I never knew channeling the Nematon was so much work.”

Peter scent marks him and whispers back “Sweetheart, I don’t think its the Nematon that's left you this exhausted. I think you will find the explosive ending of a lifelong friendship leaves one rather tired.”

Stiles snuggles in with his pack mates and asks “Are Lydia and Danny on their way back up yet? They will be waiting for everyone else to leave before coming back up to submit.”

Derek looks at him in shock asking “They knew?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, but we cant have the Lil Red Group employees split across different pack lines. So it is more than likely they will be first to submit to you as their alpha. In all honesty Sourwolf, they have never been happy following Scott.”

Stiles yawns and stretches, muttering “Wake me up when you need me. Going to sleep now.”

_Stiles knows that when he wakes up there will be a lot to do, but he knows that he will always have his Hales both by his side and watching his back forever and always._

FIN (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Some brief mentions of torture.


End file.
